Diabolik Lovers : Surgery
by jilnachtaugen
Summary: While walking in the forest, Yui gets shot. What's going to happen when the only one around to take care of her is the most perverted of the six vampire brothers, Laito Sakamaki? A YuixLaito One-shot, Enjoy! (No lemons. Rated M mostly for bloody description.)


The pain in her arm was awful. She'd never been shot before. The human girl was holding her right arm with her left hand, her whole body so tensed that she trembled. She fell to the ground. The pain was so intense that she couldn't even move. Tears were flowing out of her eyes. "How did this happen?" She murmured before fainting on the cold forest floor.

_Yui was in the forest of the Sakamaki residence, just going for a walk. She was hoping none of the brothers would come to find her here. Ever since she'd started living with the six vampire brothers, not one day has gone by without one of them drinking from her. The sun was already gone and a cold wind blew through the forest. Then she heard someone walking. 'Oh no.' She thought. Yui hid behind a tree, thinking one of the brothers was looking for her. "It's strange. Usually they appear out of nowhere and have no trouble finding me." _

_The girl peeked. Walking silently was a man dressed up in hunting cloths and holding a shotgun. 'He probably got lost while hunting and ended up in the Sakamaki's property. He'll be in trouble if they find him here.' Thought the girl. She came out of her hiding spot. "Excuse me, Sir?" The man jumped, turned around and …_

"...He shot me and then ran away." Yui's head felt heavy and she could barely hear anything. Her shoulder was still torturing her, even more than before. Probably because she was moving. She didn't feel in contact with the ground anymore. She was floating.

"Why? Why did he shoot me?" Soughed the crying girl. "Is that what happened Bitch-chan?"

The voice almost inaudible, but it was oddly familiar. And sweet. Yui forced herself to open her eyes slightly. Even though she couldn't see clearly she could see that she was still outside under the trees of the forest. The man that was carrying her had a fedora on his head, long red hair and flashy green eyes. The oldest of the triplets and the third son of the house. She could tell he had a smirk on his face. "Laito-kun?" She murmured.

"You shouldn't trie to speak, Bitch-chan" He replied in a seductive voice.

"How did you find me?"

"Even if I hadn't heard the gunshot, the scent of your blood is unmistakable, Bitch-chan. Rest while I take good care of you, my little lamb."

Yui barely heard the end of that sentence and lost consciousness yet again.

When she opened her eyes again, the human girl was in a room with a huge chimney fire. She wasn't cold anymore at least. She was lying on a huge bed that was not her own. She turned her head to the right. That movement reopened her wound. The girl flinched at the pain and let out a small cry. She did however saw a chair with her school uniform vest and bow, and her boots under it. "You're cute when you trie to hold a back a scream Bitch-chan."

Yui jumped at the sound of the voice and sat up quickly. She regretted that a second later. Her wound burned her so intensely that she grunted and trembled. New tears also came out of her eyes. Laito lightly laughed at her. "You really are an airhead Bitch-chan. Even you shouldn't forget that you're wounded."

Laito had also taken off his uniform vest, tie and his hat. He approached and sat next to her on the bed. He gently pushed her back down. "What are you doing, Laito-kun?" Asked Yui worried of the intentions of the perverted vampire as she lied back down. He smirked at her.

"What do you think I'm doing Bitch-chan?" He said putting his hand on her leg. She flinched, making her wound sting once more. He brought his hand up to her face and caressed it gently. With limited movement capacity, all Yui could do was turn her head away. Laito grabbed her face so she would look at him and showed her a small well sharpened knife. The blade glowed in the light of the fire as he brought it close to her face. Yui closed her eyes in fear. The perverted vampire made the flat side of the blade slide on her cheek. He then brought his face close to hers and licked it. She perked up. He laughed lightly again and whispered in her ear. "I have to remove that bullet from your shoulder, little lamb."

Laito released her. The human girl stared in shock. She blushed and looked away when she saw him staring and smirking.

"That wasn't funny, Laito-kun!" In a trembling voice that was too weak to sound angry.

"I thought it was Bitch-chan. You have such cute expressions when I get close to you. Do I make you feel too good for comfort?"

"Hum... Did you say you were going to remove the bullet? How?"

"With this of course." He showed her the knife. "Being vampires, we don't really need anything medical. We are immortals after all. This will have to do."

"Do you really have to...?"

"Bitch-chan, if I don't remove the bullet now, your wound is going to get infected and you might just die. Even if you don't your blood will take an awful flavor."

"Right." Replied Yui in a sad voice.

How could she have forgotten? She was nothing but a food container to them. How could she imagine for a single second that he cared about her well-being? Still, she would rather have this bullet out of her body. But did the young vampire knew what he was doing?

"Laito-kun, maybe Reiji-san could..."

"Reiji and the others are not here Bitch-chan. They left to go meet our father and our 'foster' brothers the Mukami brothers. Shuu is the only other one here. Unless you'd rather want him to do it?"

"No, no! It's fine." She said a little too loud. She flinched once more.

"Very well then, my little lamb. Let us begin."

Laito put the knife down and went to the chimney to grab his red tie on it, and a small bottle with transparent liquid in it.

"Laito-kun?"

"What is it Bitch-chan?"

"What happened to the hunter? Please tell me." She asked.

"Well I couldn't just let him get away after shooting my prey, could I?"

"You...killed him?" Said Yui in shock.

He smiled. She was petrified. This guy was a monster. He put the bottle next to the knife and sat next to Yui again. He gently pushed her a little more in the center of the bed. He then got on the bed himself and walked on four, the red tie in his mouth. He passed over Yui. He smirked and she turned away when he did. Once on her left side, he took her hand, wrapped his tie around her wrist and tied it against one of the bed's posts. Yui gave him a confused look. He looked at her and gave her a sorry smile.

"We don't have any anesthetics, Bitch-chan, and I need you to stay as still as possible. You can still scream though."

The girl started to feel uneasy. Her head started spinning and she felt something heavy in her stomach. She was scared. Terrified even. Laito felt her tremble and smiled inside. He loved this kind of reaction from her. He then switched sides again and started unbuttoning her top. She blushed. "Do I make you feel uneasy Bitch-chan? You look a lot more tempting like this. Helpless like a beautiful wounded doe in the eyes of a tiger."

He wanted to lick her neck and keep teasing her but refrained himself. He took the knife and ripped her right sleeve just enough to uncover her shoulder. The bullet was huge. The hunter was probably out hunting boars that night. The scent of her blood went up to his head. His eyes glowed in lust for a second. "Laito-kun?" Said Yui with her trembling voice.

The vampire leaned down and licked her wound. Yui flinched in pain once more.

"Don't get me wrong Bitch-chan, but if it were anyone else, I'd take a big bite out of you."

Yui froze in fear. Laito then took the bottle and opened it. Holding her right arm still with his own he said. "It is going to sting a bit, little lamb. Trie not to rip your lungs."

He let out a few drops on the wound. Yui's entire body tensed up and she let out a painful scream that turned into a grunt. The girl bit hers jaws together and closed her lips until the pain was gone. She then panted a bit.

"That was quite brave of you Bitch-chan. But the real challenge begins now." Commented the vampire casually. Still holding her arm down, he took the knife in his other hand. "Ready?"

He plunged the knife into the wound and literally 'rubbed it in' to extricate the bullet. To his surprise , Yui didn't scream. He felt her tense up harder that ever, and whimpered a bit, but she wouldn't unlock her lips. Her eyes were closed. When he finally unblocked the bullet, lacking the tool to take it out, the vampire lowered his head and grabbed the deadly projectile with his teeth and pulled it out of the girls flesh. When he did she let out a short, but intense scream. She then panted heavily and a river of tears came out of her closed eyes. The vampire was astonished. How could his weak, fearful little Yui handle such pain and be so brave? It's true that she already handled living with six vampire that thirsted for her blood. But still, this surgery was whole new level of pain. What gave her this strength? Laito eyes fell on Yui's neck again. He saw a necklace. When he pulled on it, he found out it was actually her cross. He remembered the time he confronted her about her faith.

"_I will still pray and I will still believe." _She'd told him._ "I don't know why it's so important to obey and pray. But human's are weak. I'm weak, so I need to believe."_

That was the day he realized that she was more than just a food container. It was that unshakable faith of hers that gave her the strength. The young vampire clenched the small silver cross, wondering if he should crush it or not. He didn't believe in such fairy tales of God. It was just nonsense invented by humans to live with less fear. But it was this same fairy tale that made his little Yui what she was. And he didn't want her any other way. Scared and weak, but also feisty and brave. He smiled to himself. Maybe he could accept that illusion of hers if it kept her the way she was.

Yui had calmed down a bit and opened her eyes. "Thank you, Laito-kun." She said in a quiet, weakened voice.

"Is that all Bitch-chan? I did save your life. Don't I deserve a little reward?" She gave him a confused look. The vampire leaned down and closed the gap between their lips. Yui had no strength to fight back. Several moments later when Laito pulled away, Yui had fainted again. He laughed.

"Your unfair Bitch-chan. I deserved more than just that." He scanned her body a couple seconds. Her uncovered skin was tempting. "But it would just be no fun if you're not awake. I'll make sure to get my full reward when you're healed."

He licked her wound clean without biting her, and bandaged it. He also untied her left arm. Laito then lied down next to her. "Good night, Yui-chan." He said kissing her neck.


End file.
